Ten Minutes With Stauffenberg
by Felicie Senta
Summary: Stauffenberg’s face turned ashen for a moment. Ten minutes were up. His life was up. ONE SHOT. R&R! Hope you like it! EDIT: NEW VERSION!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stauffenberg, 'cause well...duh...he's a real person. But Nadia is mine.**

* * *

"You got ten minutes."

I was thrust into a dimly lit room, my hands scrabbling against the walls to find a place to hold onto. My fingers quickly became encased in grim and dirt. The guard that had shoved me inside the cell leered at me, with a hint of sharp laughter.

The cell was dark gray, two open flames flickering behind me. A cell door lead into a hall, but I couldn't see past it. The guard's dark eyes glinted as they ran along my body, and my eyes narrowed with crisp ire. He glanced away and I looked around me. The surroundings were mostly cast in shadows and I could only see a small, square table and two metal chairs. A man with dark brown hair was seated in the one farthest from the door, his head hanging down.

A quiet chuckle from the man in handcuffs sent me spinning around, and I remembered my purpose.

"You have no right to laugh at me. If anyone is to laugh, it is me." I growled, and tugged the seat out from under the table. Shoving my feet under the table, I leaned forward with my elbows resting against the gray-washed table, acting like an eager schoolgirl.

The man shrugged and moved to rub his eyes. The eyes were bloodshot and tired, purple bruises running beneath them. His face was a mess of blood and cuts and I sighed at the long, festering gash that ran from his cheekbone to his chin.

"You have seen no doctor, I presume?" It was dangerous to let this conspirator come into contact with anyone, beside trained officials like myself.

The man shook his head. His silent answers were beginning to annoy me. I beckoned forward the guard and whispered into his ear, "Get a nurse with wet compresses and bandages."

The guard looked hesitant and my famous temper flared, "Do as I say!"

That set him scampering off. I allowed a smile to inch across my face.

Turning my attention back on the man, I decided a polite inquiry might work the best. If not, I could be vile and forceful. "For politeness's sake, I ask your name."

"Drop the act, madam." the man's eyes cut through me, "My name is Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg . And yours is?"

"Nadia Scwvitz." I smiled at Stauffenberg aggressively, "Tell me what happened."

"You know. The building went up in smoke, I ran, and Hitler survived."

"A miracle. The bomb was strategically placed, I must say."

"Thank you."

"Tell me why."

"Look around you, Nadia! What do you see? This isn't what you pictured. You pictured perfection, not death, beauty, not scars! What do you see now?"

I looked down, painfully aware of the scar that curved along my cheek. "I see what must be done."

Stauffenberg snorted, "That's the Nazi orientated answer. Now, tell me yours." He paused and looked at me, hard, "You may look like your mother, but you are nothing like her in personality."

My body went numb, a shivering cold settled on me. My mother had died trying to help the Jewish people and this...this plot 'Valkyrie'. I looked at the man across me with a surge of hatred and reluctant admiration.

"My opinion does not matter. It never will. We are one and one body must think the same." My green eyes came up, challenging Stauffenberg.

"You let one person govern your mind and body?"

My smirk lessened into a calculating frown, "No, never. I govern my mind, but, Stauffenberg, in the end, your body is not your own. By the end of this meeting, it will hopefully be burned to charred bits."

"If you govern your mind, why do you think this way? Didn't your mother raise you differently?"

"My mother is dead and she is dead because of a cause that will not succeed."

"Who says? Just because one plot is shot down, it does not mean the cause is forgotten. Just because you don't know what goes on beyond your pretty little head doesn't mean the world doesn't either."

"The Allies are closing in, true. But the Jews will be long dead by then."

"Will they? They are tough, they will survive. The matter is will you?"

It was my turn to snort at him, "Oh, Stauffenberg, I will survive."

A nurse appeared and wiped his cuts. The festering one had medicine applied and a bandage stretched across it.

"I am dead already. Why do you clean my cuts?"

A sharp yank at my heart pulled me short, "Can't have you a mess for the execution, can we?"

The nurse left, giving me a harsh look and the guard peeked in, "Your ten minutes are up."

Stauffenberg's face turned ashen for a moment. Ten minutes were up. His life was up.

I touched his arm with a surprising amount of compassion, "Die bravely. Tell my mother I miss her and love her dearly."

I stood and titled my head upward, letting my dirty blond hair sway against my cheek.

As I tugged at the door handle, Stauffenberg asked, in a voice choked with fear and bravery intertwined, "Hey, Nadia, save me a place in history."

Brave, brave Stauffenberg. I swung around and my green eyes met his blue ones.

"I promise."

* * *

**I've never seen the movie but I've read the books. I thought maybe someone could see Stauffenberg in his final moments. It's a bit choppy and short but hopefully you get the point. EDIT: This is the second version, so please re-read and review.**

**Yours,**

**Fel**


End file.
